


When The Sirens Sound

by BBunni (orphan_account), purplepirateninjasofdeath



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 20's Gangster AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, but then the becomes the BAMF HE IS, its not as bad as it sounds, its only for a chapter cause bilbo is a sad sad man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BBunni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepirateninjasofdeath/pseuds/purplepirateninjasofdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTE: Ok so I'm beggining to re work this fic a little bit, Not too much, just the things I don't feel were needed like the "Self Harm" for instance. We weren't ever going to solve that problem in the fic, so i don't feel there's any need to have unresolved issues. I've also changed Ori's age a little bit, because I don't remember what we wanted them to be originally.</p><p>This is based on antisafic's art on tumblr, they were kind enough to let us use the idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 20's Slang
> 
> Brown Plaid: Scotch Whiskey  
> Zazzle: Drunk Flapper  
> Jelly Bean: A zazzles boyfriend  
> Chopper: Sub-Machine gun  
> Take Wooden Nickels: Do something Stupid  
> Gat/Beanshooter: Gun  
> Scratch: money  
> Stool pigeon: Person who informs the police  
> Peach: Inform  
> Dewdropper: Homeless man  
> Big House: Jail

It’d been a year. A year since he’d lost everything. Bag End, his fortune, even the only woman he’d ever loved. A year since he grew to hate Thorin “Oakenshield” Durin. Eight months since he’d had to resort to something he'd never wanted, never dreamed of doing and seven months since he'd began to drink all of his feeling away. He didn’t care, he couldn’t care. Not anymore. He took a sip of the somewhat illegal whiskey, straight from the bottle. It burned as it went down with a cheap bitter after taste. The world was nothing but a swirling mess. Nausea twisted his stomach, turning his skin a sickening shade of green.

From somewhere in the neighborhood jazz was roaring, floating through the dimly lit alley ways and into the apartment. It made his head pound. Stumbling, he made his way into the bathroom collapsing in a heap onto the cold tile. The bottle smashed, sending a wave of whisky over the ground, eventually settling into the cracks and not-so-uniform lines of grout.

He lay silently, his curly locks pressed to his forehead, held there by sweat and a thin layer of grime. He let his eyes close, let the swirling mass of color and questions fade into the voids of sleep

…

Thorin sat back in his seat, letting the music waft over him. He took a sip of the brown plaid, his eyes on his nephews, Fili and Kili, shamelessly flirting with the zazzles. He snorted into his drink.

“You’ll get an edge if ye keep drinking like this,” muttered Dwalin. He leaned against the wall beside Thorin, a chopper within reach. Dwalin was the type who preferred to be safe rather than sorry.

Thorin glanced up to his closest friend and right hand man. Dwalin’s thick arms were folded across his chest. His eyed were focused on something across the room. Thorin followed his gaze. Of course the Ori boy. Thorin grunted.

“Still keen on the kid?” Dwalin rolled his eyes silently. They watched in amusement as Dori began to mother-hen his youngest brother. Ori flushed, batting his hands away before lowering his hands in guilt. Dwalin winced. Poor kid just wanted to be treated like an adult but was too afraid of hurting his brother’s feelings.

Balin strode over, pulling Dori away with a smile and a wink to Ori. He turned his head for a moment and nodded, sending a  message to Dwalin. Thorin snorted once again.

“Looks like Balin thinks it’s about time you’ve made your move.” Dwalin stiffened

“I’ll do it when the time is right.”

“Of course you will."

They watched in amusement as Fili disappeared out the door with a zazzle in one arm and a jelly bean close on his heels. Kili wasn’t far behind.

“Should we do something?” came a gruff voice a meter or so away. Gloin, his flaming red hair pulled back into a bun

“They’re old enough to know not to take any wooden nickels,” muttered Oin, who had joined his brother. Dwalin’s eyes lit up when he saw Ori at Oin’s side, his thin rimmed glasses were low on his nose and his hands dug into the pockets of his trousers. He offered a timid smile and nod to both Thorin and Dwalin. 

Gloin pulled out a cigarette, “So, Where are the others?

“Mr. Bombur is home with Mr. Bifur, fell ill.” Explained Ori. Even after years of knowing the company Ori still addressed them as ‘mister and sir’. Dori had drilled manners into his youngest brother, probably because Nori didn’t seem to have any.

“And Nori?” asked Dwalin.

Ori flashed his crooked smile “Last I saw him he was gettin’ a drink with Mr. Bofur.”

“Probably won’t be seeing the two for a while then,” Dwalin said, a chuckle leaving his lips. He looked over to Ori who was red in the face, obviously understanding the innuendo.

A loud thump sounded from behind the door in the back of the room, causing gasps from the startled customers. The noise was then followed by loud yelling and a zazzle’s protesting. Thorin sighed and pinched his nose in attempt to lessen his growing headache.

“Those boys ‘ave done it now,” He grumbled to himself.  The raised voiced got louder and Thorin was now able to make out their words.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” The Jelly Bean yelled, which was followed by a snappy reply from Thorin’s blonde nephew.

“Jus’ ‘aven a little fun,” He slurred and Thorin could practically see the smirk on his face. “N by the looks of you, I’m sure the lady could use a change.” Thorin’s ears were suddenly filled with the all too familiar sound of a gat.

“Well, since this has all gone downhill, we might as well take all the scratch we can.” Dwalin yelled pulling out the chopper he was hiding. He aimed toward the ceiling and fired a few shots to evacuate the building. The guests who hadn’t fled before definitely  were now. Thorin stood and removed his hat. He looked toward the back door and saw Kili flinging his brothers arm around his shoulder. Kili’s face was riddled with worry and Thorin glanced toward the blonde and winced. Fili was hopping on his left leg, his right painted with blood.

“You two blow!” He yelled to his nephews. Kili nodded and led them toward the door. More gunshots sounded and Thorin began to move. He jumped over the counter, smashed open the cash register with the butt of his mini gun and grabbed all the money he could before he heard the sirens.

“Damnit! That was faster than usual. Dwalin, Move!” Thorin yelled, but Dwalin just stood, staring outside the window. “Dwalin!” He yelled again. He followed Dwalin’s gaze. Ori was outside, a zazzle’s head buried in his in his shoulder and a winners grin on his face.

Dwalin’s heart stopped. He felt shaky and cold, something he’d never experienced before.

“Dwalin!” Thorin’s shout ripped him from his daze. Letting out another round of shots he made his way out, grabbing Ori by the scruff on his way by.

“Now is not the time laddie,” Dwalin shoved him into the back of a waiting car before taking shotgun for himself. Nori was at the wheel, usually pristine ginger hair ruffled. He smiled wickedly and peeled down the street.

“Alright Ori?”

Dwalin glanced over his shoulder. Bofur had an arm over Ori’s shoulder. He looked more embarrassed than anything.

“Aye he’s fine,” Chuckled Bofur. Thorin, who was squashed to the side, muttered something under his breath. Bofur scooted over. “Sorry ‘bout that Thorin.”

Dwalin turned back to face the windshield. Nori slowed the car as they went deeper into the city. The lights filtered through the windows, casting a harsh glow. Dwalin was once again lost to thought. He was slowly breaking down. Images of his past flashed through his mind, taking him back to when he’d first met the young lad. How a forgin feeling entered his stomach the second he’d saw him. How Ori's small, tired smile made his knees weak. Dwalin cast another glance back at the blonde. His eyes were red from unshed tears, making Dwalin’s stomach sink even further.

…

“I can’t believe that stool-pigeon peached us,” Nori yelled as he dashed into another dark alleyway.

“Aye! I was sure that asshole was on our side,” Dwalin replied, side stepping a sleeping dewdropper.

“Let’s pay my brother a visit, aye?” Nori groaned, already well aware of the scolding he’d receive. He’d rather a speech than a month in the Big House.

They slipped through the back doorway which faced into one of the many alleys. It smelled faintly of mildew and aged paper. Their footsteps seemed abnormally loud on the cracked tile floor.  A light flared on, Dori leaned against the kitchen doorway in a bathrobe, a vein in his temple pulsing.

“Nori, what the hell do you think you are doing?” Dwalin shifted uncomfortably. Why must he always be present when family fights erupted?

Nori coughed, “C’mon Dori. We just need to hide out for a bit.”

“Not with Ori here you don’t!” Dwalin heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. A boy appeared behind Dori. His glasses were sadly lopsided, blonde hair tussled. His lanky limbs caused him to stumble slightly.

“What’s goin’ on?” he asked with a yawn. He appeared to be about fifteen, maybe sixteen.

Dori ran a hand over his eyes, “Go to bed Ori."

“But I-“

“Ori listen to Dori. I’ll visit soon,” Nori spoke, “I promise.” Ori took a step back, hesitating when he met Dwalin’s eyes. Then, with a flare of his nostrils he padded up the stairs, his muffled footsteps creaking overhead.

“Nori,” Dori turned to the two men, “You can’t stay here. I won’t have Ori exposed to this… this sort of thing.”

“I’m your brother!”

“Yes, but he,” Dori motioned to Dwalin, “isn’t! Besides, Ori is our little brother and he has promise. We can’t rip that away from him.” Dwalin winced at the look on Nori’s face. He looked as though he’d been kicked in the jewels. “Look, the two of you need to-“ Dori was suddenly cut off by the resonating sound of sirens.

“Shit.” Nori swore turning to the door. He was knocked to the ground as a cop busted his way through. Five more followed after him.

“Check the house. Arrest everyone.” One of them yelled.

“Arrest everyone?” Dori scoffed. “Ori and I haven’t done anything!” he yelled and his hands were pulled behind his back.

“But you decided to hide these two here.” The cop spoke again

“’ey, loosen the bracelets will ye?” Nori asked jerking his hands away. The cops began to lead Nori and Dwalin out the door.

“What about Ori!” He asked turning to face the stairs behind him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Ori’s voice echoed down the stairs. His hands were cuffed behind his back as he too was led out of the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaydee: Here's chapter 1! Hope it lives up to expectation
> 
> EDIT: Hey guys, I've just finished reading through this chapter and I've changed a few things! Grammar mistakes Etc. If you want to know more about what I've been doing with this story, you can abslolutely ask me questions on my tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/colorcodedpeacockquills I'm on every day and my ask box is always open. you can ask what ever question's you'd like! Thanks for the patience and the feed back! You're all wonderful!


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo awoke to a pounding head ache and rough hands. He could feel whoever it was pulling him up by the shirt collar.

"Get up," the voice was just as harsh as the hands, not to mention very familiar. Bilbo moaned, gripping at his reeling head.

"Stop it!" He cracked his eyes open and was met with a very unwelcome sight.

"You're waisting business hours, " said Thorin.

Bilbo cringed, "Since when do people go to prostitutes in broad daylight?"

Thorin winced. "You're hardly a prostitute.

"He gripped Bilbo by the arms, hoisting the smaller man up. Bilbo groaned, the sudden movement sending a sharp pain through his head. "What term would you use, then?" He yanked away from Thorin and leaned against the sink. His knuckles white from gripping the edge. Thorin straightened his suit, nostrils flaring.

"Take a shower." With that he turned on his heel, guilt squeezing the air from his lungs. He knew Bilbo's situation was his fault. He had been a fool, his actions nothing but a jealous tantrum. But what could he do now? It was too late. He pinched at the bridge of his nose, he could feel a head ache coming on. Bilbo hated him, Fili was injured, and he had 12 outlaws to manage. The pressure was begining to build. The only relief was that the chief of police, Thranduil, hadn't been able to track them down last night. Thorin sighed and sank down into the sofa, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

The sound of the shower droned on in the background, along with the mumblings of Dwalin. Thorin rolled his eyes, he was probably grumbling over the lack of proper food. "No meat. Of course theres no meat..." Thorin lit a cigarette.

"We're not here to empty his refrigarator, " he puffed out a smoke ring.

Dwalin leaned against the doorway, "Why are we then?"

"You know."

He snorted, "Besides the fact youre in love." Thorin shot him a glare, ready to spew out some very colorful curses when the bathroom door opened. Bilbo stalked across the living room with a towel around his waist.

"Get out," he disappeared into the bedroom. Thorin inhaled deeply and hoped the tobacco would calm him down. Dwalin grumbled something about lunch and the lack of cookies under his breath. Thorin smirked.

"There are too many bloody gangsters in my house." Bilbo plucked the cigarette from Thorin and stuck it between his lips before pushing into the kitchen. Dwalin snorted, Thorin on the other hand was not amused. He drummed his fingers against his knee, taking deep breaths all the while.

"Dont test me Bilbo!"

"Stupid git," Bilbo muttered under his breath as he began to prepare the coffee. Not only did he have the hangover of the century, but Thorin bloody "Oakenshield" god damn Durin was in his living room. The day was not off to a good start. He rested his head against the counter top and listened to the water begin to boil.

"We need to talk Bilbo." He scrunched his eyes shut. Why couldnt he get just a minute of silence? And why the hell was it so bright today?

"Later..."

"Not later," growled Thorin.

Dwalin coughed awkwardly, "I'll juss wait in the living room then..."

Bilbo bit on the end of the cigarette, why couldnt he just have a day alone. "Im busy, come back later."

"Doing what exactly? Drinking yourself to death?" Bilbo tensed and Thorin swallowed thickly, realizing what he'd just said.

"Bilbo, we're friends. I-"

Bilbo whipped around, letting the cigarette fall to the floor. "We are far from friends Mr. Oakenshield!" Thorin took a step forward, ready to argue his point. "Get out," mumbled Bilbo, "I don't have your share of the profits any way..."

"Fine," he tugged on his over coat, "lets go Dwalin." They walked out into the rain and down the slick steps. Gloin was waiting for them in the car, his fingers drumming agains the steering wheel.

"Ready to split?" The cigarette between his lips quivered as he spoke. Thorin nodded, "Drive."

***

Kili watched absentmindedly as his brother whined. Fili couldn't stand being bed ridden, even if he did get attention for it. Kili sat back in his chair, letting the book in his hand hang down to the side. Not many people understood why he liked to read. Most assumed he was a sap, not really good for anything. It got to him, even Thorin would slip up at times. But Bilbo never had, neither had Fili. Then there was Ori, he was the only person to really encourage Kili. To see past the whole dunce act. Kili smiled to himself.

"What're you smiling about laddie?" Balin looked down at him with a faint smile. Kili laughed, "Just thinking Mr. Balin." The older man tugged on his beard and watched as Oin changed Fili's bandages.

"When's Thorin going to be back?" Fili asked swatting at Oin, who simply continued his work. "He said that he had a job for all of us."

Kili laughed at his brothers fussing, and turned to look at Ori who apeared to be just as amused as he. 

"Its about damn time," Nori piped up from t back of the room. "We've beed standing around doing nothing for the past month! I'm getting awfullly bored." A chorus of 'Aye' followed.

"Thorin said he needed to find Bilbo and convinse him to help us." Balin spoke up.

"Why would we need his help?" Fili asked using Bofur's shoulder to stand up. "He'd be useless."

"He'd be more help than you think." A voice spoke from the thresh hold of the door. everyone froze as their leader stepped into the room. Thorin nodded toward them and walked in front of the group. "We need to take care of Smaug. He is our first priority as of right now." Thorin's voice echoed through the large empty room. "I'm sure all of you remember what happened a month ago. We cannot allow a repeat event." 

Thorin looked over the faces of the people before him. He could see them replaying that night in their heads. They nodded and he continued, "Smaug saw every one of our faces that day, he knows what we look like. However, he does not know what Bilbo looks like." Dwalin tilted his head toward Thorin.

"You don't mean,"

"Yes, Dwalin. That's exactly what I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so happy about the positive response we've been getting! Your comments and Kudos are loved!


	3. A Plan Decided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Balled up: Messed up/confused  
> Static: Conflicting opinions  
> Stuck on: In love  
> Tight: Attractive  
> Nookie: Sex  
> Zozzled/Buzzed: drunk  
> Goofy: In love.  
> Hooch: booze

Bofur cringed at the thought of sending Bilbo in to the dragon's lair; So to speak. Bilbo was all balled up, and Bofur doubted the man could take much more stress. Especially when that stress was coming from a Mr. Thorin Durin, the big cheese as Bofur liked to call him. Bofur pulled at his long moustache nervously as Thorin explained his plan. Well, tried to explain. He wasn't getting very far along what with all the static. Bofur's eyes wandered to Nori, how that man managed to look tight all the time was beyond him. With his flaming red hair pulled back and that slim form. Perfectly lithe. He glanced over, his grey eyes met Bofur's for a moment. He narrowed them before winking, so quickly that at first Bofur thought it was his imagination. What was he getting himself into? He'd never been so stuck on anybody before. Bofur wasn't even sure what he saw in Nori. They were as different as night and day. Nori was cocky and sure of himself while Bofur just goofed off. It seemed as though they were always fighting with each other, and the times they weren't, the fight followed soon after. Their relationship could be worse after all, and it did result in great nookie. Bofur couldn't help the smirk on his face

"Look," Thorin spoke above the murmur of voices, "Bilbo will go undercover as a new recruit." 

Thorin was interupted by a loud shout from Gloin, "And just how do we know they're recruitin'?" 

"Nori, expalin." Thorin said. Smirking, the redhead smirked and lit a cigerette. He stood up and walked toward the front of the room. He let his arm drop as he walked behind Bofur, lightly dragging his fingers down his back. Bofur shivered at his touch. 'Damn that readhead, and damn the things he does to me.

Now standing at the front of the room, Nori began to explain, "Honestly boys I thought you would have more faith in me." The thief studied his finger nails for a moment before continuing, "Smaug is a relatively new boss, hes grown in power quickly. Quicker than any of us thought he would. His men have been stretched thin, too thin for his liking. A man like Smaug will need all the help he can get. And gladly, if the recruit looks the part."

Ori swallowed thickly, "But will Mr. Baggins agree to this?" The young man seemed to wilt under the prospect of putting Bilbo in danger.

Dwalin studied the young man intently before turning back to Thorin. "The lad has a point."

"That is where the problem lays," Thorin spoke scratching at his beard. "As you all know Mister Baggins is stuborn, and he wouldn't let me speak this morning." Thorin finished looking down at his feet.

"That's because he hates you uncle," Fili spoke, obviously still pouting about the bandage on his leg.

Thorin shot him a glare, "Yes. I am aware, thank you."

"What ate who?!" bellowed Oin from beside Fii.

Thorin groaned as his nephews tried to explain to Oin what had been said. Dori cleared his throat, "How exactly are we going to convince Mister Baggins?" The men shifted uncomfortably and muttered to each other.

"We could send Ori to talk to him." Dwalin said looking over at the young boy. Ori looked up and blushed; Dwalin turned, willing away the smile tugging at his lips. He cleared his throat and begain to talk again. "Bilbo has always been fond of the young lad. Ori could explain the situation and persuade him to agree." Dwalin looked over to his life long friend. Thorins face was the usual stone cold it always was, but Dwalin could see the worry and pain riddled underneath the mask. Dwalin knew just how much the man cared for Bilbo, and knew why he did what he did. That gold-digger couldn't use Bilbo the way she was, but Bilbo would not forgive him for what happened.

"That's it then! Ori lad, you'll go convince Bilbo to help us." Balin spoke, patting Ori on the back.

"I-I'll see what I can do b-but I make no promises." Ori shifted his feet as Dwalin stood on the other side of him. Dwalin in patted him on the shoulder before walking  off toward Thorin.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dwalin asked placing a cigerette between his teeth. He held one out to Thorin, who gladly took it.

"What is there to talk about?" He mumbled. "Bilbo deserves to hate me. I ruined his life."

***

"What do you mean you want to marry her?" Thorin sputtered looking over the the curly haired man sitting next to him, "Look, Bilbo, you're obviously buzzed."

"I'm not though Thorin!" Bilbo spoke, "I'm stuck on her. I've never loved anyone like I love her." Bilbo's lips rose in a happy smile. He looked at Thorin with a twinkle in his eye, and Thorin's breath hitched. He looked away before the smaller man could notice the blush rising in his cheeks.

He cleared his throat, "I know you're goofy for her but I doubt she feels the same about you." Thorin spoke softly taking another swig of hooch.

"What do you mean she doesn't feel the same way?" Bilbo's voice rose and his eyebrows pinched together; Thorin winced.

"You know what I do," he started and Bilbo nodded, eyes still narrowed. Thorin coughed, "You're quite well off and well she," Thorin paused choosing his words carefully.

"She's what Thorin." Bilbo spoke through clenched teeth.

"She's a bit of a gold-digger." 

Bilbo was fuming, his round face flushed in anger. He rubbed at his forehead for a moment. "She is no such thing! Besides even if she was, there are plenty of rich men in town and she wouldn't pick me if all this was... was based on money!"

Thorin winced at the hint of desperation in Bilbo's voice. "Bilbo, I'm sorry. But Nori seemed to be certain-"

"Nori? You're taking Nori's word on this?!"

Thorin placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. Much to the smaller man's annoyance. "Listen, Nori wouldn't lie about this. He's heard her talking to some of her flapper friends, her intentions are clear. She'll take as much as she can then bolt."

Bilbo clenched his fists. He looked torn between crying and socking Thorin in the nose. "Why are you saying this Thorin," his voice tremored ever so slightly.

Thorin studied Bilbo for a moment, brushed stray curls out of the man's eyes. His stomach twisted at the hurt and denial there. "Because it's the truth Bilbo... and I can't let you be hurt." 

Bilbo smacked his hand away. "I'm a big boy, Thorin. Besides, Lobelia would never do that to me, or anyone for that matter!"

"Bilbo! She's using you!"

"Stop, she wouldn't -"

Thorin tightened his grip on Bilbo's shoulder, making him wince. "I won't let you waste your life on that woman."

"It's not a waste," Bilbo was shaking with rage.

"Dammit, are you blind?! If you won't put an end to this I will." Thorin's nostrils flared and his head pounded. He couldn't let his Bilbo end up broken and alone by some succubus. That's when he felt a hot, throbbing pain blossom over his face. Radiating from his nose. He stumbled back, wiping the sticky blood from his moustache. "Bilbo..."

"J-just stop." Thorin's heart sank as he studied the man he loved. Tears streaked down his red, blotched face. He was biting down on his lip, pulling up crimson beads of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, but we'll have a super fast update soon. Since we now actually have a plot planned, it should be easier to write which will mean quicker updates. We're also proofreading fast so if you see any mistakes please let us know!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!!! XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Dwalin slowed the car to a halt. "Ready lad?" He looked Ori up and down. The car ride had been filled with an awkward silence, only interrupted by occasional small talk. Dwalin had tried to talk to him about the other night, but Ori had refused. Now the young man was playing with the hem of his sweater nervously. Dwalin gently pulled his hands away.  
"You'll do fine."

Ori smiled timidly, "Right! Are you coming up Mister Dwalin?"

Dwalin nodded his response and the two climbed out of the car. Luckily, the rain had slowed to a drizzle. The entire city smelled of wet, autumn leaves. Ori made a mental note to do some sketching later, maybe even some painting if the light was right. He hesitated in front of Bilbo's door before knocking with as much confidence as he could. Truth was, Ori didn't think this was a good idea at all. Mister Baggins didn't deserve any more of this sort of thing. The door opened with a creak, revealing a very ruffled Bilbo.

"Ori? What are you doing here?" Before Ori could reply an equally ruffled man was trying to push past Bilbo. "Oi! What about my pay?" Bilbo held out his hand expectantly, the man shoved a crumpled wad of bills into his hand before shoving past all three men. Dwalin snorted and tried to hide his laughter with a coughing fit. He glanced down at Ori, whose ears were a burning red.

"Excuse me Mister Baggins, I didn't mean to interrupt... but I, uh, we need to talk with you!"

With a sigh Bilbo stepped aside, letting Ori and Dwalin step into the warmth.

"Tea?" Bilbo cast a glance at Dwalin, "sorry but I don't have any food to offer."

"That would be lovely, thank you! Would you like any help?"

Bilbo waved his hand in Ori's direction. "Just make yourselves comfortable..."

Dwalin threw himself onto the couch, quickly lighting a cigarette. He watched as Ori slid off his tweed jacket, hanging it carefully on the coat rack. Dwalin let his eyes wander down his form. Slim, and a little bit foxy. He was still staring when Ori turned to face him.

"Mister Dwalin are you alright?" His ears were tinged pink, embarrassed by the scrutiny he was under. Dwalin still hadn't blinked. "Mister Dwalin?"

"Er... what," Dwalin blinked a couple times and ran a tattooed hand over his scalp. His face and neck were begining to flush pink. It was begining to feel very hot in Bilbo's apartment, he tugged at his collar. Ori fidgeted where he stood, unsure of what to do. "Well c'mon then lad. Sit down," Dwalin motioned to the free space beside him. Ori did as he was told and once again began to worry the hem of his sweater.

Dwalin gently pried his hands off the material. "You and I still need to talk," he grumbled. Ori flushed considerably. Luckily for him Bilbo came grumbling out of the kitchen. He handed them each a mug.

"Sorry but I haven't had the time to go out for any milk or sugar. Or anything else for that matter," he ended with a tight chuckle.

Ori took a sip of his tea and smiled, "Thank you, it's no problem!" Dwalin stared down at his own sadly. No sugar. Ori pinched his side and motioned for him to drink. Bilbo watched the two, clearly amused.

"Like an old married couple..."

Dwalin choked on his tea. Ori's blush deepened and he scooted away from Dwalin. Bilbo snickered behind his own mug.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Bilbo asked a smile plastered to his lips.

"O-oh y-yeah." Ori stuttered. HIs face was still bright crimsom and Dwalin wasn't looking at either of them, his head turned to the side

"You see, we, and by we-I mean all of us-  you know-" Ori muttered scratching his head.

"Ori, you're babbling." Bilbo chuckled.

"Oh Sorry. What im trying to say is Thorin needs your help."  Ori's sentence was strung together sounding almost like one word. Bilbo paused, his eyes narrowing.

"I will not help that bastard anymore than I already am!" Bilbo yelled slaming his cup down hard enough to make Dwalin jump. 

"Mister Bilbo we-"

"No Ori! Because of that man I lost everything important to me! Because of Thorin Oakenshield," Bilbo spat, "I'm now a prostitiute!"

"You're known as one of the best 'round here though," Dwalin said with a wink. Ori gasped and looked away, the blush once again spreading across his cheeks.

"Yes, well," Bilbo smirked and straightened his robe. "As true as that may be, I will not help Mister Oakenshield." Bilbo crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground.

"Mister Bilbo please!" Ori pleaded. "I've never been given a job before! Everyone thinks I'm incompetent and can't do anything right, I've finally been given a job, even if it is just to get you to listen to Thorin, and if I can't even do that there is no way I'd get a better one!" Ori sniffed and looked up at Bilbo. Dwalin watched in shock as Bilbo's face softened. Ori sniffed again, looking about to cry when Bilbo finally relented.

He threw his hands in the air, "Ugh fine! But I'm doing this for you Ori, not that son of a bitch Thorin! Just give me a second to get ready!" He shouted at them from over his shoulder. Dwalin heard crude mumbling and then a door slamming shut from further back in the the apartment. 

Dwalin turned back to the younger man, his eyes red and on the brink of tears.

"Ori lad," Dwalin said standing up and placing a large hand on Ori's shoulder, "None of us feel that way about you." Dwalin tried to reassure the young man, but was confused by the sudden snicker escaping him. 

"I'm not as usless as one would think." Ori turned to face Dwalin, a smirk on his lips. "I've learned a few things from my books."

"Wait, you mean-"

"I had to get him to agree somehow." Ori shrugged and grabbed his cup of tea, taking a sip to look at Dwalin over the rim. He snickered again, "Close your mouth sir, you'll catch flies."

"Ok, lets go." Bilbo muttered stepping back to the front of the apartment. He walked to the door, grabbing his hat and placing it on his head on the way out.

Dwalin sputtered and stared in shock at Ori, who was pulling on his jacket. Slipping out the door just as quickly as Bilbo. Dwalin felt a strange warmth in the pit of his stomach.

"Come on Mister Dwalin, we need to go!" Ori yelled back at him. The bald man shook his head and followed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime we read a comment left by you guys we get all happy!!! XOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dry up: shut up

Thorin jumped at the sound of the front door slamming closed, Dwalin's tall silhouette entering the room. After, followed Ori and, to Thorin's surprise Bilbo. Ori nodded to Dori and walked to join him. Dwalin led Bilbo over to Thorin, much to Bilbos obvious anoyance. 

"Mister Oakenshield." Thorin tried to hide his wince at the venom in his voice. All Thorin could do was nod.

"Mister Boggins, you came!" Kili just about squealed in delight.

"Just about all Kili does is whine about missing you," crowed Fili with a smirk. Before Bilbo could manage a reply he was smothered by Kili and Bofur. The two squashed him between their bodies in a tight embrace. Bilbo chuckled. "Believe it or not, I actually missed you guys." Bilbo ruffled Kili's hair, and gave Bofur a pat on a shoulder. Then crossed over to where Fii was sitting, Kili followed close behind. Thorin smiled at the image in front of him; his two nephews hugging the smaller man in a tight embrace, and the slight pained expression on Bilbo's face as the brunette squeezed his middle.

"Has uncle told you about the job yet?!" Kili asked excitedly. 

Bilbo's eyes narrowed slightly, "No, not yet." Fili and Kili seemed to sence the shift in the air and backed away slightly.

"Oh, well then we'll um, let Thorin explain the details while we go and-" Fili babbled, sctatching the back of his head.

"Help Ori knit something!" Kili finished grabbing Fili by the arm, who plastered an awkward grin on his face. The two stumbled over each other, Fili wincing, as they went to join Ori on the couch.

Ori blinked in confusion and adjusted his glasses. "But I'm not-"

Fili shoved a ball of yarn and a set of knitting needles at Ori. "Shhh! Knit me a scarf!" Kili glared at his brother over Ori's head. "Will you please knit him a scarf Ori?" Ori rolled his eyes, but began to work on a scarf.

Thorin turned back to Bilbo, his arms were crossed over his chest and his foot tapping impatiently on the ground. "Well, get on with it. The longer you keep me here the less money I can earn."

Thorin cleared his throat, "Ah, yes." Thorin leaned against the old wall, the peeling paint sticking onto his jacket. He grumbled in annoyance and flicked at the chips littering the dark fabric. "We need you to go under cover. As one of Smaug's recruits."

Bilbo paled considerably, "You want me to spy on Smaug?"

Thorin's brow furrowed and mutterings could be heard from the rest of the Company. "You've heard of him then?" asked Balin. The concern was clear in his voice.

"I've heard rumours," Bilbo's eyes bored into Thorin, "the man is viscious. And you want to send me into the dragon's lair?!"

"Well, yes but you have no reason to worry! You'll be there for a week and then you're free to leave!"

"You can't be serious Thorin." 

"We'll have a week to discuss just what's going to happen and work out the finer details. Nori and Bofur are already on their way to scope out the place. We just need someone working on the inside."

"You've got to be kidding me." Bilbo muttered through clenched teeth. "How am I even suposed to get in? The only reason I'm in with you people is because of what you did to me!" Bilbo poked Thorin in the chest hard enough to hurt. 

"Smaug's going to test you of course, probably ask you to do minor jobs with him as lead, proably set you up to fail, but we'll help you get through those and you'll gain his trust." 

"Thorin! That's not what I'm worried about!" Thorin froze and cocked his head. Bilbo rolled his eyes up at the taller man. "What happenes if I get caught? I've heard what that man is capable of! If he finds out I'm working as a spy, and for you of all people, I'll be killed! No I won't do it."

"Please Bilbo!" Thorin pleaded.

Bilbo squinted up at him. he actually looked depserate. He looked hurt. For the first time in a long time, Thorin Oakenshield looked broken. Bilbo sighed. As much as he hated the man, he was always capable of keeping his emotions in check, and when he couldn't, Bilbo just couldn't say no.

"Fine! Yes, ok. I'll see what I can do." He said placing his head in his hands.

Fili and Kili whooped in the background, Ori on the other hand was frozen.

***

Nori grumbled to himself as Bofur puffed out smoke rings. It was dark, it was cold, and he really didn't want to be here. Especially with happy go lucky Bofur.

"Want a smoke, " asked Bofur. He sounded far too cheerful for Nori's taste.

"Dry up."

Bofur's smile faded and he turned to look out the windshield once more. Nori studied the other man, who truth be told was rather unkempt. One thing Nori didn't understand was why Bofur continued to wear those tattered clothes of his. And that hat. Nori snorted and looked away.

As much as he tried to tell himself he didn't fancy Bofur, the man would smile and remind him otherwise. Sure, the man wore tattered clothes, a goofy hat, and was always happy, but maybe that's what Nori liked about him.

Bofur fiddled with the end of his long braid, twisting and untwisting. He couldn't figure out what he'd done to make Nori so annoyed. All he'd done was offer the red head a cigarette. He squinted into the darkness before him, "You see that?"

Nori leaned forward slightly, "Aye, I see it."

A dark figure skirted around the back of the building and toward a back alleyway.

"We follow?" Bofur asked puffing on his cigarette and looking over at the red head. Nori gave him an unimpressed look.

"What do ye think." Nori quietly opened the car door, Bofur behind him. They followed the man at a comfortable distance. The shadow ducked through a hole in a chain link fence toward one of the abandoned industrial buildings.

"Where the hell does he think he's going?" Bofur whispered to Nori. "Smaug's hideout is behind us!" Nori's eyes were wide with confusion.

"I have no idea." Nori jerked his head toward the fence for Bofur to follow.

"You're sure he works for Smaug?" 

Nori nodded his head. "I'm positive. I saw him talking to him a week ago."

"What's going on then?" 

Nori couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Do I look like I know?" He snapped and Bofur flinched away. "Maybe if you'd be quiet I'd be able to find out."

"Sorry." Bofur mumbled.;He followed Nori, quietly. Not daring to ask any more questions. They pressed themselves to the crumbling brick of the building as the figure disappeared inside. Nori motioned for Bofur to stay behind as he slunk after the shadow. He felt his arm being pulled and turned to see Bofur shaking his head frantically.

"Where do you think you're going," he hissed.

"Where does it look like?" Nori snapped back. "I'm going to listen in on what's being said."

"And I'm just supposed to stay here? What happens if they catch you?" Bofurs grip on his arm loosened and his voice softened. 

_'Is he worried about me?'_ Nori thought to himself. "I won't get caught. But if I do, its better you go back to tell Thorin what we've seen." 

Bofur let his hand fall back to his side. He watched as Nori disappeared into the shadows. It would be hours until Bofur would squeeze back through the chain link fence. Hours before he would go crashing into Thorin's hide out and announce that Nori had never come back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken a life of it's own... and we're in love with it.


	6. The Curious Case of Nori Risonn

' _Where the hell is he?_ ' _Bofur asked himself. 'Its been hours and you're still not back.' Bofur closed his eyes, forcing the worry in his gut down. 'He'll be fine. he always is. He's just takin' his time. To be thourough.' As much as Bofur wanted to believe what he was telling himself, deep down he knew something was wrong, that something had happened. Taking a deep breath, Bofur crept forward, carefully ducking under the window._

_"I knew we was bein spied on!" A sharp yell filled the air._

_"Just what are ye' doing 'ere?" a chorus of voices echoed through the cracked window._

_"Just having a look around. Nice place you have here. Disgusting. Much like yourselves." Nori retorted. Bofur cringed as the all too familiar sound of knuckels hitting jaw._

_"I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?" The first voice spoke again._

_"What makes you think I'd tell you?" Bofur could hear the smirk in Nori's voice._

_"Fine, If he won't talk, then we'll make him squawk!"_

_'Bofur's stomach dropped, 'No, No no no," He pleaded to himself 'No, they can't.'_

_  
_ Bofur replayed the scene in his head over and over again. They were going to torture him. They were going to hurt him. Bofur shook his head as he finished explaining to the Company what had happened. There was an instant explosion of emotion.

Ori was trying desperately to comfort a blubbering Dori, though there were tears streaking down his own face. Dori had a tight grip on his youngest brother, who winced but continued to promise his eldest brother Nori's return. Balin gently pulled Dori away, only to be caught by the same vice grip.

The Company was in an uproar. Even Bifur was shouting curses in his native tongue. Thorin looked about ready to burst a blood vessel, Bilbo looked to be nauseated. And Dwalin, well he was another matter entirely. He felt an almost uncontrollable rage bubbling in his gut and he would've joined the others in the cursing if it weren't for Ori. The look of absolute grief on the artist's face made his stomach turn. The young man stood stock-still, staring blankly at Dori and Balin as tears coursed down his face. Finally, Dwalin crossed over to him.

He stooped slightly to look Ori in the eyes. "Lad?"

Ori quicky wiped a tear falling down his cheek. "We need to do something," Ori whispered quietly. Dwalin placed a large hand on his trembling shoulder. 

"We will Lad, we'll get your brother back." Dwalin felt Ori's shoulders shudder, another wave of tears threatening to pour down his face. Ori looked up at the older man, his brows pinched together and eyes red.

"I know we will. I just worry. If what Bofur says is true, and Smaug does have a second troup, then Nori's going to be tortured for answers. Knowing my brother, he wont answer anything," Ori choked, and the tears spilled down his red cheeks "If he doesn't cooperate, they'll kill him." The tears were flowing freely now, and Dwalin's stomach lurched. Taking a deep breath, he pulled Ori into his arms, Ori flinched but hugged back as Dwalin's grip tightened. Ori rested his head in the crook of Dwalins neck. 

"I promise we'll get him home alright." Dwalin whispered and Ori replied with a nod.

Thorin sighed and rested his head on his hands. Smaug has a second group and now Nori's been captured. What else could possibly go wrong? But at a time like this, one needs to count their blessings.

Bilbo had agreed to help them, and Bofur had returned with news about a second band of recruits belonging to Smaug. With that Thorin couldn't be happier, disregarding the fact that Smaug had more power in these parts than he had expected or wanted, but at least they knew these... Goblins existed.

He was sure to be out numbered had Thorin not known this fact. Instead of going in with force, using all the choppers they had at their disposal, thet would need to focus of the stealth and strategy. For that would be the winning factor. However, this would never work without their spy, which was now their first priority. Rescue the spy, then work on attacking Smaug from the inside. 

Freeing Nori would be no easy task, they couldn't go in shooting. Smaug was bound to notice half his troop missing. They could always sneak around the old building. Thorin was even sure there'd be sewer tunels that were bound to lead right up into the basement where they'd keep Nori. But was that worth ruining a perfectly good sui over? They could always send in the youngest Risonn brother, but Dori would never allow it. Not that Thorin could blame him, he wouldn't send his nephews into the dragon's lair, though for entirley different reasons. Thorin loved his nephews, no doubt about it, but they were too carefree. Nor were they quick thinking.

There were only a few options left. Either Thorin could take a small group, Dwalin, Bofur and himself, or send Bilbo. He would be sent in anyway for information, why not kill two birds with one stone? Thorin groaned and stood up from the bench. He'd better start planning. The sooner he had his spy back in his company, the better. He walked to the front of their "Conference room" which was just the run down break room, but it did have great acoustics.

Once everyone was comfortable, except for Balin who was still being clung to, Thorin began. "Obviously, we have to change our plans. Bilbo," he turned to the smaller man, "you'll be going in much sooner than expected."

Bombur cleared his throat, "Are you sure that's such a good idea, Thorin?"

Thorin winced, "No. But it's the only option we have."

"But we can't assure Mister Baggins' safety," mumbled Ori.

"You would have our brother rot?!"

Ori winced at his brother's tone. "Th-that's not what I meant. I just don't want anyone else to..." He let his sentence trail off, the weight of Nori's situation hung heavy in the room.

Thorin took a step towards Ori, "I cannot promise anyone's safety, nor will I abandon any member of this Company." Ori nodded in understanding. 

Bilbo scoffed. "I said one week Thorin Oakenshield. I still have a say in this you know!" Bilbo's voice was gettig louder and louder with each word. 

Thorin winced, "Yes. Yes I know, but we need you."

"And why can't you do this? You are, after alll, the boss! You're suposed to make sure this doesn't happen in the first place!" 

"Mister Baggins please," Ori spoke up, more tears threatining to spill down his cheeks, "Nori's my brother! As stupid, and rude as he can be, I know that he's not going to be able to get himself out." Bilbo looked at the young man. His eyes red with tears and hair unusually messy, his brother looked no different. Taking a deep breath, Bilbo turned to look at the taller brunette in front of him.

"Fine. But I still want a detailed plan and a backup in case the first doesn't work. I will not die at the hands of those barbarians!" 

Thorin let go of the the breath he didn't know he was holding and nodded. "Agreed."

"And," Bilbo spoke as Thorin turned to leave. "I want triple the original pay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Waiting patiently for Ori and Dwalin to make out and cuddle.) Thanks so much for reading!!! We're glad everyone like it. Sorry for the long wait. We'll try to be faster from now on, but I make no promises XOXOXO


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High-hat: snob  
> Lay off: cut the crap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Brenna and I got a bit side tracked with life and school. This chapter's shorter as well, but it's here. Feel free to give us feedback!

Bilbo bit at his bottom lip nervously, what was he getting himself into? He stood at the mouth of a dimly lit alley. The preparation alone had been a pain in the ass. Dwalin and Gloin had insisted he learned how to fight, both hand to hand and with a firearm, on top of the intellectual matters. Which, of course, had been led by Balin and Bombur. With Thorin and Bofur butting in far too often. At the moment Bilbo's mind felt as though it were jammed full of cotton. Mob workings, relations between gangs, and generally criminal affairs had never really been his cup of tea. Though he never would've guessed it was all so complicated. Needless to say, he was starting to regret ever agreeing to this.

"Ois. You Bramble?" The question was followed by a series of moist coughs.

It took a moment for Bilbo to react to his alias. "Aw, yes. Gollum then?" He was about to offer his hand, but thought better of it as the man before him hacked into his palm.

Gollum studied Bilbo with translucent blue eyes. "You're a meaty mouthful... aren't you precious?"

Bilbo blinked in surprise and looked down at himself. This was the thinnest he'd been since he was a kid, though his belly was a bit ponchy. "Compared to what, exactly?"

Gollum gave a leering laugh, revealing rotted teeth. Truth be told, he gave Bilbo the creeps. With thin black hair, sickly looking skin, too large eyes, and a terrible slouch.

The pale man coughed again, spitting the slime onto the floor. Bilbo cringed and stepped back a bit sighing to himself. There was no way he'd be able to get of this place the healthy Baggins he was.

"Doesn't matter really does it?" Gollum said with a slight tilt to his head.

"I... guess not."

Gollum stared at Bilbo for a long while, his tongue wetting his lips far too often. "What are you willing to do?"

"I'm not sure I follow. I was told there's a place for me," Bilbo fought to keep his voice level.

"Of course there's a place, but I need to be sure you'll be loyal to our... cause." Gollum moved toward Bilbo placing his cracked lips by his ear. It took everything Bilbo had not to make a run for it. Bilbo could feel the warm breath on the cusp of his ear and shivered. "Which is why I asked, just what are you willing to do?"

"Anything." Bilbo stated, the word raised as more of a question

A high pitched, wattery laugh escaped Gollum's throat. "Anything precious? How wonderful." His words were long and drawn out, and Bilbo wanted to run even more than he had before. A wave of nausea rolled through him.

"Yes, well... what do you want me to do?" He was soon forced deeper into the shadows of the alleyway. Gollum's thin fingers clutched about his wrist. Slick lips brushed over Bilbo's neck.

"Precious is nervous," purred Gollum. He pulled back to study Bilbo once again, but kept him pressed firmly to the wall.

Bilbo sputtered as he tried to come up with a reason. Something better than 'you revolt me' or 'I feel like a caged rabbit'.

Gollum's eyes narrowed. "Best be moving, Bramble." Bilbo blinked in surprise at the sudden mood swing and Gollum scuttled away. It took a moment before Bilbo could react, following the other man through the twisting alleys.

From what Bofur had told him, they were heading in the opposite direction from both Smaug's lair and Nori's prison. Bilbo squinted against the dark as Gollum led him away. They were walking further and further towards the outskirts of town and, Bilbo gasped, toward his apartment. Bilbo tried to hide the worry on his face as the other man turned to look at him.

"Almost there, Precious" Gollum rasped. A gust of air left Bilbo's lungs as they passed and walked further away from his house. Gollum suddenly stopped, two housed down from his. 

"Um, why'd you stop?" Bilbo asked, a shiver running up his spine as the man turned to him with a grin just a bit too wide. 

"Because we're here Precious"

 

***

 Nori once again pulled on the ropes tied too tight around his wrists. _As stupid as those buggers are, they sure as hell know how to tie a knot._ Nori sighed and leaned his head back against the steel support beam. His hands and feet were bound, his lip was split and bleeding and his right eye was swollen shut. It didn't matter what they did to him. He was not going to answer any of their questions. he was not going to put his little brother's life in danger and he wasn't going to let them get to Bofur either.

"I heard you're a real high-hat." The words echoed through the room. Temporarily drowning out the _drip drip_ of the pipes. 

Nori began to twist, struggling to find the owner of the trilling voice.

"You really should lay off, Nori."

Nori's breath hitched, "How do you know my name?" He squinted at the shadows, trying desperately to find whomever had spoken.

"I really do think it would benefit you to tell me what that level headed thug is planning. We wouldn't want poor Bilbo to be caught in the cross fire again would we?" 

An audible gasp left Nori's mouth at the hint in the voice moving ever closer to him. A giggle echoed through the room. "Lobelia."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bluenose= prude  
> bump off= go die (or to kill)  
> flat tire= a dim witted or dull person and/or date  
> pushover = someone who is easily seduced  
> bunny = usually a nickname used for someone who is lost or confused

"How sweet of you to remember," purred Lobelia. Nori could practically hear her slinking about.

"You're with Smaug then?"

"In a way. That bluenose Bilbo really was quite the bore."

Nori clenched his teeth, trying to hold back his rage. "Bump off, bitch."

He could hear the soft footseps coming closer, until finally Lobelia was in view. Her head was tilted to the side, honey hued ringlets falling across her brow. She looked sweet, but her eyes were cold, lifeless even. She reminded Nori of a porcelain doll he had seen as a child. He'd smashed it to the ground on a whim. 

"Well aren't you a flat tire."

The red head leveled a one-eyed glare at the woman before him. "Why are you here?"

"You know."

"Well, yes. But you're a bigger imbecile than I thought if you honestly think I'll talk." Nori grinned cockily.

His pride was ripped away aw Lobelia dug her nails into his scalp, pulling his head back harshly. He hissed as a fiery pain shot through him.

"No one knows this band exists, and I want to know exactly what you're trying to acomplish setting foot in here. Do you think I'll give that curly haired idiot back his home?" Lobelia hissed into Nori's ear. A laugh escaped Nori's lips, as Lobelia's grip tightened. "Answer me!" She yelled. Nori met her eyes, a sly smile on his face. Lobelia gritted her teeth, throwing his head back against the old brick wall behind him. She narrowed her eyes and the hair on Nori's neck pricked, "There are, other ways of torture Nori-" she purred "See, we too have spies, and we've noticed just how fond you are of a certain, hat wearing fellow." 

Nori hoped to the gods that his expression hadn't changed, "And who would that be?"

"Bofur Broadbeam, of course."

"That twat," he hoped he sounded mocking, though his heart twisted at calling Bofur such a thing. Even if he wasn't always kind to the shabby man, Nori hated to insult him so blatantly.

"That's right. It's lucky he's such a pushover. Who else would've been so willing to, well, you know..."

A hot pressure began to build behind Nori's eyes. "I don't think I do know."

Lobelia's lips twisted into a grotesque smirk, "The poor little bunny has no idea you were using him for a good shag or two. Or twelve. Does he?"

"You best shut your mouth!"

"Have I struck a chord then? I'm surprised Nori," she leaned in closer, her stinking breath making Nori cringe, "it's not like you to care." 

Nori smirked. There was no hope in keeping up his bluff, Lobelia already knew. "Well, it can happen." 

"And," she wrapped her hand around his neck, blood red nails scraping skin, leaving behind angry marks, "that will be your down fall." She flung her hand back, Nori's head smacking the wall behind him once again. "You see," she purred pacing infront of him "We were going to go after your little brother, but with that big fellow watching him, that was going to be a bit difficult."

Panic gripped at Nori's stomach. His heart pounded relentlessly against his ribcage as his head rang. "Stay away from them. All of them!"

"My dear Nori, what else did you expect?"

In truth, Nori didn't know himself. But not this. Never this. He should have never left Bofur. He shouldn't have gone to investigate. If it weren't for him there wouldn't be a threat to Bofur's safety. Or to Ori's, or the rest of the Company for that matter. At least, not from someone as coniving as Lobelia. 

 

***

Ori was curled in on himself, nestled into a blanket which he'd found in the safehouse's storage closet. With heavy eyes he studied the forms of Dwalin and Thorin. They stood in the doorway, an amber glow turning them into dark silhouettes. Ori could see the embers from their cigarettes fading as they inhaled and exhaled. The smell was comforting and for a moment his fingers itched to sketch the scene. 

From where he layed the voices of the older men were nothing more than a deep drone. It was lulling, in a way. He shifted to get more comfortable on the wooden floor. 

It didn't seem to matter how exhausted he was. He couldn't sleep. Thoughts of his older brothers and Bilbo plagued his mind. Who knew what Nori was going through right now. He might not even be alive, for all Ori knew. What was worse was that whether or not he was alive at the moment, he would have been suffering at some point. And then there was Dori. Poor Dori taking it so harshly. Even worse than Ori himself had, and Dori still hadn't stopped crying for the rest of the day. He'd finally dozed into a fitful sleep on Balin's shoulder.

Then, of course, Thorin had to send Bilbo out there. The poor man had already suffered enough at Thorin's hand. Ori wanted his brother back. Of course he did, he wanted Nori back more than anyone. But it didn't seem fair that poor Mister Bilbo would have to play the hero for a group of people he didn't particularly like. Which no one could blame him for, really.

The wiry man rubbed at his cheek. A new wave of anxiety coursed through him as Bofur entered his mind. Bofur loved Nori. Ori sat up slowly. 

How did things become such a mess?

"How ye feeling lad?" Ori looked up as a heavy hand fell on his shoulder. 

"Terrible. Not only for my brothers, but Bofur as well," Ori looked over to the corner, Dwalin's eyes following his. Bofur sat quietly, head tipped down and his hat lowered to cover his face. He had his knife in his hand and was carving away on a piece of the floor board.

"Mm," Dwalin hummed, looking back down toward the smaller man. 

Ori forced a small smile onto his lips, "What about you? How are you feeling?"

Dwalin shrugged his shoulders. "Better than most." He looked in Ori's big brown eyes. "Better than you and your brother and a hell of a lot better than Bofur. And of course Thorin." Dwalin grumbled.

Ori scoffed. "What's wrong with Thorin?" Dwalin smiled.

"Poor bastard is in love."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this took!!! Brenna and I were uber busy with school and life and we just didn't have time to write. I will also apologize for how short this chapter is. We may have accidentally forgotten our original plot... *cough cough* anyway... next chapter we'll jump ahead a few weeks in the plot so we can get it moving along again.


	9. Note from Brenna/BBunni

Hey everyone, I just wanted you to know that I will no longer be contributing to this fic. The fact of the matter is that I just don't have the time or energy for it anymore. I'm always either at school or work, and this summer won't be any different. I will be working full time and moving mid-August for college. It's time to admit that I'm never going to work on this again.

Furthermore, Chaydee and I are no longer on speaking terms. Our friendship ended long ago and it's just too awkward for us to try and collaborate when there's so much hostility. She may decide to continue with this story, I don't know.

I'd like to thank everyone for their support; for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks. Thank you to everyone who bothered reading this. It's not the best, in fact it's not very good at all. But this au captured my imagination and it was worth a try. 

If anyone has any questions or just wants to chat then head on over to my [tumblr](http://brennabunni.tumblr.com/)!

Later!


	10. Note from Chaydee

Hey guys! As of reasons Brenna explained earlier, I'm currently the sole writer of this work. I love it to bits and in all honestly would love to continue with it.

I know it's been an unreasonably long time since an update's been posted, but I would love to add another if you all would like that. Leave me a like, or comment if you'd still be willing to follow me through with this monstor of a fic.

It will be tough for me at first, not only do I not remember the plot Brenna and I had originally planned out, but this is also a constant reminder of an amazing friendship I'd had. And while the relationship didn't work out, and probably for the best for both of us, I appreciate everything that has happened.

I do have some plans and plot in the works, but I don't want to be doing this alone. So again, if you want to see more please please please let me know. 

You can contact me at colorcodedpeacockquills.tumblr.com, or here on AO3. Thank you for the support and I hope to be writing again soon.


End file.
